The data management core will be directed by Hugh Dai, M.D. (Director of Data Management for the Department of Health Policy) and will provide services to multiple activities of the research, community outreach, and training cores. Specifically, it will: 1. Design and computerize clinical data collection instruments for patient surveys, for clinical data collection from medical records, and for enrollment in intervention trials. 2. Create data collector and surveyor training manuals, procedures and programs to assure the highest quality and reliability of data collection. 3. Create and manage an independent computer network that facilitates remote linkages to a central server that allows multiple users to download data from the field as soon as they are collected from the various hospitals, health centers, and physician offices with which we collaborate in research projects. 4. Create real-time management reporting systems that provide project managers the data they need to monitor the progress of data collection, patient enrollment, and other time-critical Center activities at all participating sites. 5. Provide expert computer programming capacity for research data analysis. 6. Provide expert biostatistical and psychometric input into study and survey design and all data analyses. All of the research core's projects will use most, if not all of these services. The community outreach core and training core will use many of them. The administrative core will also benefit from the management reporting capabilities that are built into our research data systems. Centralizing these vital services in a data management core permits uniformly high standards of accuracy and consistency to be developed and enforced, allows a single network to be designed that efficiently manages the flow of data, and facilitates effective communication and learning among projects on the best solutions to specific data problems. This structure greatly increases efficiency and lowers overall costs. The data management team in the Department of Health Policy has extensive experience in conducting all of the activities planned for this core.